boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boondocks (TV series)
'' '' The Boondocks is a Peabody Award-winning, American animated series created by Aaron McGruder for the [adult swim] programming block of Turner Broadcasting's Cartoon Network, based upon Aaron Mcgruders comic strip of the same name. Ten-year-old Huey, his younger brother, eight-year-old Riley, and their grandfather, Robert. The series is produced by Rebel Base and has finished airing its second season on [adult swim]. Season three is currently in production, with all animation pre-production and production work being produced at JM Animation in Seoul, Korea[citation needed]. The Boondocks takes place in the same place and time frame as its comic counterpart. The Freeman family, having recently moved from the South Side of Chicago, Illinois to the peaceful, fictional Washington, D.C. suburb of Woodcrest, Illinois (compared to Crestwood) find different ways to cope with this acute change in setting as well as the drastically different suburban cultures and lifestyles to which they are exposed. The perspective offered by this mixture of cultures, lifestyles, and races provides for much of the comedy in this series. The satire premiered on November 6, 2005. The 15-episode first season ended on March 19, 2006. The second season premiered on October 8, 2007 and was, according to McGruder's MySpace page, pared to 13 episodes; however, 15 episodes were created. The Boondocks has Just aired season 3 and is now continueing to finish. The Boodocks season 3 is the final season of The Boondocks Tv series Origins The Boondocks began its life as a comic strip in The Diamondback, the student newspaper at McGruder's alma mater, University of Maryland, College Park. The strip later found its way into The Source magazine. Following these runs, McGruder began simultaneously pitching The Boondocks both as a syndicated comic strip and as an animated television series.3 The former goal was met first, and The Boondocks debuted in newspapers in April 1999. thumb|left|300px|The Boondocks openings season 1,2,3In the meantime, development on a Boondocks TV series continued. McGruder and film producer/director Reginald Hudlin created a Boondocks pilot for the Fox Network, but found great difficulty in making the series acceptable for network television. Hudlin left the project after the Fox deal fell through, although McGruder and Sony Television are contractually bound to continue to credit him as an executive producer.4 The series has a loose connection with the continuity of the comic strip, though during the final year of the comic strip McGruder made a point to try and synchronize both. He introduced Uncle Ruckus into the strip, and the comic strip version of Riley's hair was braided into Cornrows to match the character's design in the series. During the series' first season, McGruder put the strip on a six-month hiatus beginning in March 2006. He did not return to the strip the following November, and the strip's syndicate, Universal Press Syndicate, announced that it had been cancelled.5 The opening theme song used in the series (slightly remixed for the second season and third season) is performed by hip-hop artist Asheru. ' Characters Huey Freeman is the narrator (with rare exceptions) and one of the main three characters. He is an intelligent ten-year-old boy who is portrayed as the voice of reason and a spokesperson for contemporary Afrocentrism. However, he is constantly being verbally browbeaten and generally mocked by his grandfather and younger brother Riley, neither of whom shares his beliefs. While Huey makes a point to try to support black causes, he is openly contemptuous of black pop culture popularized in the media for glamorizing superfluous extravagance and ignorance. Huey rarely smiles, unlike the other characters, although in the episode "Let's Nab Oprah", he smiles after his duel with Riley. He also smiles when Riley begins to succeed in winning basketball games in "Ballin'". Riley Freeman is Huey's trouble-making eight-year-old brother. Unlike his brother, Riley is heavily influenced by gangsta rap culture and black pop culture. Though he is otherwise clever and artistic, he maintains loyalty to those causes even in the face of impending disaster. The bulk of the episodes of the series focus on Riley's misadventures (most of which are fueled by his love for gangsta rap and desire to emulate other street characters in the media or his various wild schemes involving his grandfather). Despite his wild nature, Riley does show a softer, innocent side from time to time. Robert Freeman, a.k.a. "Granddad," is the grandfather and legal guardian of Huey and Riley. While he loves his two grandsons, he sometimes gets bent out of shape in response to the constant schemes, misadventures and commentary the two provide on life. Robert himself is no stranger to weirdness; his eager dating pursuits invariably attract strange or dangerous women. Episodes Both the comic strip and the cartoon named after it were influenced by McGruder's love of anime and manga.[6] He cites Cowboy Bebop and Samurai Champloo as sources of inspiration for fight scenes. The opening sequence of season 1 is also remarkably similar to that of Samurai Champloo. Some of the humor is because of the characters' anime style movements.[7] The second season features segments animated by Japanese animation studio Madhouse.[8] As a result, the second season of the series has more detailed animation as well as minor updates for most of the character designs. For a list of Boondocks episodes click here List of Boondocks episodes External Links Official web sitehttp://www.boondockstv.com Official boondocksbootleg sitehttp://www.boondocksbootleg.com Adultswim site http://www.adultswim.com/shows/theboondocks/index.html